Verdades Y Retos
by Aliss-San
Summary: Ariana, Sandra, Mia y Marco serán los conductores de este alocado programa de Verdades y Retos para nuestros protagonistas a los que aremos sufrir con todo lo que suceda, pero tal vez al final ay algo bueno para todos, dejen sus Verdades y Retos y verán como se cumplen :3
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Holuuuuu... estoy súper feliz esta hermosa noche, se preguntaran por que, bueno lo que pasa es que...**

 **Aliss: VAMOS A JUGAR VERDADES Y RETOS *w***

 **Yo: -_- Gracias Aliss**

 **Aliss: Denada :p**

 **Yo: Bueno pues lo que dijo mi queridisima prima Aliss es cierto, aremos un juego de verdad y reto con nuestros protagonistas**

 **Aliss: SIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Yo: Aremos esto ya que mi prima estaba haciendo uno pero no lo termino y yo...**

 **Aliss: Ajam...**

 **Yo: Nosotras, dije nosotras, lo seguiremos gustosas y comencemos.**

 **Aliss/Yo: QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Mia, Marco dejen eso... suelta eso,... NOOOOOO-grito una oeli-roja escondida en un mueble

-Comenzamos en 3...2...1...0-grito el conductor

-Holaaaa... ¿Cómo han estado? hace 100000 años que no los veo, pero lo bueno es que ya hemos regresado- dijo la peli-roja ya sentada junto con una rubia que sonreía a la camara.

-Holiss-saludo la rubia con la mano.

-Se han de preguntar¿donde están Mia y Marco? bueno ay esta la respuesta-dijo Ariana apuntando a una chica y un chico lanzando todo lo que había a su paso.

-Siii, todo paso hace 5 minutos-dijo Sandra viendo al techo. Ariana confundida miro al mismo lugar que la rubia veía y la miro a ella.

-Sandra... ¿Qué miras?-pregunto Ariana confundida, Sandra la miro.

-No lo se... yo pensé que el director iba a poner distorsión y luego pondría lo que sucedio , como en las series-contesto la rubia,

-Sandra, Sandra nunca cambias-dijo Ariana- Bueno les cuento, lo que paso es que Mia y Marco hicieron una reta haber quien era el mejor en los videojuegos, pero aquí viene la parte más divertida... Sandra les gano a los dos y ahora ellos están discutiendo y empezaron a lanzar cosas-contó Ariana- Sólo espero que no venga de nuestro salario- susurro y Sandra soltó una carcajada

-Mmmm... También queremos decirles que hoy no se presentaran las PPGZ y los RRBZ ya que se encuentran en un descanso y esto sólo era un corto aviso de que ya hemos regresado-dijo Sandra

-Muy bien Sandra... Además que no tenemos ningún reto o verdad, pero esperamos que para el siguiente aiga acción ¿verdad?-dijo Ariana con una sonrisa maliciosa -Sólo espero que dejen buenos retos y verdades... si saben a lo que me refiero-levanto las cejas con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja.. Ariana tu siempre tan divertida-dijo Sandra

-BYE, NO SE OLVIDEN DE MANDAR VERDADES Y RETOS... HASTA LA PROXIMA-gritaron las dos chicas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo: Jijiji espero que dejen sus verdades y retos con gusto nosotros de los cumpliremos**

 **Aliss: Siiii, los esperamos, les mandamos muchos abrazos a todos que se la pasen bien. Gracias**

 **Adiós**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Aviso

**Yo: Holaaa... Se nos acaba de ocurrir algunas historias pero no sabemos cual sea mejor publicar y les pedimos ayuda**

 **Aliss: Hola, como dijo Danii hemos creado algunas historias y queremos su opinión para saber cual les gustaría más a ustedes**

 **ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE ALGUNA:**

 **1\. Night without the moon**

 **Dos hermanos ven como sus padres son asesinados por el Club- Cadáver , desde ese día aquellos niños prometieron matar a todo aquel que no fuera digno de vivir. Después de 9 años buscarán a los culpables y los asesinarán sin piedad alguna, aunque también tendrán que encargarse de algunas personas más para juzgar si merece vivir o no. Serán llamados Judges of Death por toda la ciudad. El club-Cadáver mandará a su mejor asesino para acabar con esos dos hermanos, pero le costará más trabajo de lo que pensó.**

 **Parejas: ContraparteXContraparte**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Advertencia: OOC y AU**

 **Personajes principales: Momoko y Butch.**

 **2\. The best friend of my brother**

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi esta enamorada el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Brick no tiene ni la menor idea de que ella existe, pero que pasa si un día pasa algo inesperado. Boomer siempre supo que su hermana menor estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y eso de alguna manera le daba ¿celos de hermano?. Miyako quiere ayudar a la hermana de su novio. Kaoru es la hermana menor de Brick que ¿pasa si esta oji-esmeralda se hace la mejor amiga de la peli-naranja y se entera de los sentimientos que la chica le tiene a su hermano mayor?¿la ayudará?.**

 **Parejas: Los azules y los rojos**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Advertencia: OOC y AU**

 **Personajes principales: Momoko**

 **3\. My Life in High School**

 **Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko Utonium comenzaran su vida en otra ciudad junto con su padre. En esta historia veremos como las chicas se adaptan a esa ciudad y al la escuela. Conocerán a 3 chicos quienes les harán la vida imposible, pero tal vez esa manera de pensar cambie en esas chicas. También veremos la manera de pensar de las 3 hermanas haber como pueden sobrevivir en la Secundaria.**

 **Parejas: ContraparteXContraparte**

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: AU**

 **Personajes principales: Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru**

 **Yo: Esos fueron todos los que hemos pensado y creemos que son los más _"interesantes"_**

 **Aliss: Esperamos que una les aya llegado a gustar, sólo queremos decir que el que subiremos sera el que tenga más votos**

 **Yo: Si, también que si gana el 1 todas la historia sera dedicada a todas las personas que votaron por el, si gana el 2 las personas que votaron por el podrán escribir un capítulo de la historia, pero tendrán que comunicarse conmigo primero para organizarlo nosotras les diremos, y si gana el 3 cuatro o dos personas podrán aparecer en el como personajes de la historia y serán las primeras personas que voten por el. Gracias.**

 **Aliss: Xfa comente cual quisieran ustedes sin ningún miedo todos podemos votar recuerden.**

 **Aliss/Yo: Adiós que se la pasen bien**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo: Holaaa... No les quitaremos el tiempo así que...**

 **Aliss/Yo: ESPEREMOS QUE LES GUSTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Holuuuu-dijo la rubia saludando la camara- ¿Cómo se encuentran este hermoso día?-pregunto muy animada la rubia.

-Nada de buenos-dijo pelinegra sentada a un lado de la rubia

-Ni creas que eres la única-dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Jijiji... No les hagas mucho caso Sandrita linda, ya sabes que son una para de amargados-dijo peli-roja sonriente

-¿Y tu por que tan feliz? ¿le hiciste la vida imposible a alguien?-pregunto Marco viendo a la peli-roja.

-Hasta la pregunta es obvia-dijo pelinegra viendo a Marco

-No, como crees que yo seria capas de tal atrocidad-dijo peli-roja con cara de ofendida, a todos le apareció una gotita en la nuca- Bueno tal vez si seria capas, pero no significa que ya haya sucedido-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

-Voy a ignorar completamente eso... Bueno vamos a comenzar con este programa para hacerlos suf...Cof-cof... digo para divertirnos todos a lo grande-dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Les presentamos a...-se escucho música de fondo.

-LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ-los 4 conductores gritaron y los fans comenzaron a gritar como locos ( **Yo: Típico en los fans** )

-Gracias. Gracias. Las amo-decía un azabache ojos verdes bosque saludando coquetamente. Pero una chica que ojos color verde claro y cabello onix corto le golpe la cabeza.

-Deja tus estupideces de mujeriego alfa, idiota-le dijo molesta la chica.

-Tranquila, ay lugar para ti-se burlo el chico

-Vete al carajo niño rudo-le dijo ella para luego sentarse

-Mujeres, ¿quien las entiende?-dijo el azabache haciendo lo mismo que la chica.

-¿Qué no todo eso ya se había acabado? fue mucha tortura que quemarán mi preciada gorra-dijo el peli-naranja cruzando los brazos.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el Semáforo con patas-dijo una chica de ojos rosados mosqueta. El chico abrió la boca para contraatacar pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Jajaja... Semáforo con patas... jajaja, tengo que admitir que me estas empezando a caer bien-dijo la pelinegra conductora

-Olviden eso... lo más importante ahora es los Retos y Verdades así que vamos a em...-la peli-roja fue interrumpida por su rubia amiga

-Espera , primero debemos presentarnos-dijo la rubia.

-Esta bien-dijo la peli-roja algo triste.

-Yo soy Sandra-dijo la rubia

-Soy Marco. ¿qué tal?-sonrío coquetamente.

-Mia-dijo la pelinegra.

-Soy Ariana, un gusto nosotros 4 somos los conductores de este programa-dijo Ariana feliz- ¿ahora podemos seguir?-pregunto suplicante.

-No, los chicos no se han presentado-dijo Sandra

-Ayyy. Pero eso tarda y ya quiero velos sufr...dijo quiero que todos se diviertan-dijo Ariana. Sandra sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Soy Boomer-dijo un rubio, de ojos zafiro

-Soy Butch- se presento el azabache de antes

-Soy Brick-dijo el peli-naranja, de ojos rojos.

-Soy Bubbles, hola-dijo amablemente una rubia de ojos celeste

-Buttercup-saludo con la mano la chica de cabellos onix

-Yo soy Blossom-dijo la peli-naranja de ojos rosas.

-Bueno ya se presentaron ahora si podemos comenzar-dijo Ariana sacando una carta, abriéndola y comenzando a leerla.

 **Laura249**

 **holis *.* RETOSTODOS pueden ir a un parque de diversiones**  
 **-los rrbz y ppgz actuen una pequeña escena de cualquier pelicula**  
 **-que TODOS se pongan un cosplay ariana/miku hatsune, sandra/gatita, mia/conejita, marco/burro, bubbles/canguro, blossom y buttercup/susan y mary de johnny test, boomer/johnny test, brick/principe, butch/cupcake.**  
 **-blossom tenga todos los dulces que quiera pagados por brick, bubbles toda la ropa que quiera pagada por boomer, buttercup tenga las patinetas que quiera pagadas por butch y ariana, sandra y mia tenga todo lo que quieran pagado por marco.**  
 **-butch kaoru pueden hacer un deporte extremo, si alguien también quiere hacerlo tiene la libertad para hacerlo**  
 **VERDADES**  
 **-le gusto ir al parque?**  
 **-que parte les gusto más de La escena?**  
 **-a todos, les gustaron sus cosplays?, no tuve mucha imaginación en eso. Perdón**  
 **-rrbz y marco, quedaron en bancarota?**  
 **-ppgz,ariana, sandra y mia, les gusto lo que compraron?**  
 **-a todos, me odian?**  
 **-kaoru y butch, disfrutaron el deporte?**  
 **por favor que se cumplan todos los retos, bye.**

-Mmmm... Esa niña me cae muuuy bien. Tu si sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Ariana terminando de leer la nota.

-Voy a quedar en bancarrota -dijo Marco asustado

-Bueno sólo queremos decirte que muchas gracias por mandar tus retos y verdades y te aseguramos que tus deseos se harán realidad. Gracias-dijo Sandra saludando.

-Comencemos. El primer reto dice que todos tenemos que ir un parque de diversiones-dijo Mia leyendo la carta.

-Si. amos los parques de diversiones-dijo una emocionadas Bubbles.

-Y que los RRBZ y las PPGZ actúen una escena de cualquier película-termino Sandra.

-¿QUE?-gritaron los 6 chicos

-Si aquí dice miren-dijo Sandra enseñando la hoja, pero Ariana se la quito antes de que pudieran verla.

-Sandra nunca les enseñes las cartas a ellos es de mala suerte-dijo Ariana preocupada

-¿De mala suerte?-pregunto confundida.

-Ay por Dios, Ariana y sus cosas-dijo Mia estrellando su mano en la frente.

-Si, dicen que si les enseñas la carta a nuestros invitados-

-Secuestrados-susurro Butch a Boomer

-Un duende vendrá y embrujara todo el programa y a todos los que se encuentren en ella-termino de contar la peli-roja

-¿D-duendes?-pregunto asustada la rubia

-Si, por eso nunca les enseñes la carta a los invitados-dijo Ariana

-¿Duendes?, ¿qué luego va a decir que un monstruo gigante nos va a comer el cerebro?-susurro Butch algo confundido

-Nos estamos desviando del tema-dijo Marco- Vamos a ese parque de diversiones-comento y las 3 conductoras asintieron

 **EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.**

-Aaaaaaa...-grito Sandra viendo sorprendida alguna parte del parque. Los demás asustados fueron a ver por que gritaba.

-Sandra, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Marco preocupado.

-UN OSO DE PELUCHE GIGANTE-grito la rubia para luego jalar a el castaño y llevarlo hasta el esos. Desapareciendo entre la gente

-Y yo pensaba que la rara era Momoko-susurro Kaoru a su amiga rubia quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

 **(Aliss: Para que no se confundan las chicas ya no están usando el traje de las PPGZ.)**

 **-** Y aya va otro chico, lo extrañare... Que va, es el día más feliz de mi vida. Nos deshicimos del estúpido castaños-dijo Ariana saltando por todas partes

-Tsk... Sigamos con esto que quiero grabar esto en cámara-dijo Mia comenzando a caminar-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aliss: Perdonen la en escribir es que hemos tenido pequeños contratiempos.**

 **Yo: Sí, además también pedimos disculpas por hacerlo taaaaaaaaaan corto lo que pasa es que no se nos ocurrió una buena obra de teatro, nos gustaría que ustedes nos dijeran cual seria el mejor.**

 **Aliss: Asi'es, pueden decir cual les gusta más, Laura tu también puedes decirnos el que gustes ya que tu eres quien nos mano el reto.**

 **Yo: Lo sentimos por no publicar los otros 2 retos y verdades, pero es para no causar confusión,**

 **Contestaremos preguntas**

 **Mey-Chan-Sakura : Nos encantaría que salieras en el siguiente cap. solo dinos tu descripción y con gusto puedes aparecer todo un capítulo con nosotros y así podrás hacerte cargo de los tus verdades y retos .**

 **VaLoc10000: Me da gusto que quieras aparecer en el programa, claro que puedes aparecer y lo vas a hacer con mucho gusto y tu podrás decir tus castigos sólo que saldras como en el capítulo cuatro o cinco espero que no te moleste, pero te prometemos que saldrás te lo aseguro, si no habientanos comida podridos.**

 **Agradecemos su comprensión y nos demos en el siguiente cap, esperamos y lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Este cap. va dedicado a:**

 **esthefany villeg**

 **Laura249**

 **Mey-Chan-Sakura**

 **VaLoc10000**

 _También queremos decir que escribiremos la historia_ MY LIFE IN HIGH SCHOOL _sólo dos personas votaron pero no importa_

 _nosotras hacemos esto con mucho gusto :3 lo subiremos lo más pronto que podamos, así que las personas que votaron por_

 _este fic pueden conectarse con migo y decirme sus descripciones. Gracias._


	4. Chapter 3

-Bueno vamos a comenzar, todos en sus lugares- dijo Ariana con un micro y una taza de café que decía Star Director.

-¿Ariana que estas haciendo?-pregunto Marco viendo confundido a la pelirroja

-Cierra el pico... Además ¿qué tu no estabas con Sandra?-pregunto Ariana enojada

-Si, pero ya regresamos-contesto el castaño viendo como la pelirroja tenía dos venas marcadas en la frente

-Maldita sea, tendré que planear otra cosa para deshacerme del castaño imbécil...-susurró Ariana tomando el sorbo de su taza de café para luego escupir-la.- ¿Y EL AZUCAR.?-

-Bueno, vamos a empezar que ya quiero ver la escena-dijo moleta Mia tomando la cámara que tenía en manos

-Ya están listos nuestros actores-aclaro la rubia conductora mostrando a las chicas/os.

 **[ Aclaración no se nos ocurrió ninguna película así que harán un pequeño corto de un momento divertido de un Anime que nos gusta mucho. Otra cosa para no confundir quisimos hacer más interesante el corto así que también los hemos vestido y les hemos pintado el cabello igual a los verdaderos personajes del Anime**

 **Estos son los actores y sus papeles:**

 **Brick Him como Natsu Dragneel :**

 **Boomer Him como Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Butch Him como Gajeel Redfox:**

 **Marco Anderson como Wakaba Mine**

 **Invitado especial Nicolas Carrington como Elfman Strauss**

 **Invitado especial Marvin Hill como Max Alors**

 **Invitado especial Jorge Brown como Macao Conbolt**

 **Miyako Gotokuji como Mirajane Strauss**

 **Invitado especial Kevin Carter como Freed Justine**

 **También quiero decir que cambié un pequeño detalle casi no se nota por si alguien de ustedes conoce el Anime]**

En una piscina se encontraba nadando un viejo tranquilamente sólo, mientras abajo de la piscina en una habitación se encontraban ocho chicos hablando. Uno de los (Boomer) ocho chicos se acerco al periscopio y comenzó a ver toda la piscina, cuando ayo a su querido Maestro de Gremio nadar por todo el agua.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto un pelirosa (Brick) viendo confuso al pelinegro (Boomer).

-Echa un vistazo- Dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso. El pelirosa se acerco al periscopio cuando el otro se había quitado, buscando a la persona o cosa que estaba en la piscina.

-Oh, es sólo el viejo- Menciono el pelirosa aun en el periscopio viendo como el anciano se asustaba y comenzaba a nadar rápido.

-¿Por qué estará el viejo ahí?-Pregunto el pelirosa algo confundido.

-Se a molestado- Dijo un fornido hombre de cabellera negra (Butch)

-Así que el viejo hizo esto- Dijo el otro pelinegro con las manos en su cintura (Boomer). Mientras el chico del periscopio seguía mirando hasta que vio algo que no se esperaba. La tanga que traía puesta el anciano estaba nadando en el agua sola.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- Pregunto el azabache (Boomer). El nombrado estaba temblando, cuando se sostuvo los ojos y comenzó a echar fuego por la boca gritando.

-¡Ah, mis ojos!- Grito el pelirosa quemando todo lo que estaba en en lugar. Mientras los demás corrían como loco por todo el lugar.

-¡Detente, Natsu!- Dijo un peli-verde (Kevin) viendo al de la bufanda (Brick).

-¡No uses fuego aquí!- Grito un peli-azul (Jorge)

-He visto algo que no debería a ver visto- Dijo el pelirosa con los ojos cerrados y sacando fuego por la boca.

-¿Qué fue?- Pregunto molesto el pelinegro (Boomer) golpeando al escupe fuego. Se acerco al periscopio y comenzó a buscar el causante de todo esto. Cuando encontró al mismo anciano desnudo haciendo ver sus partes nobles.

-¡Ah, mis ojos!- Grito el pelinegro cubriendo sus ojos sacando hielo e la boca, congelando a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Estúpidos, ¿qué es?- Pregunto enfadado el fornido hombre de cabellera negra (Butch) viendo por el periscopio el problema. Y como se a de saber el pelinegro vio al anciano completamente denudo.

-Mis... Ojos- Dijo el hombre para que luego sus ojos se cerraran. Mientras los otros dos hacían fuego y hielo todas partes provocando que la habitación y la piscina explotaran.

-Eso... Eso es de lo peor- Dijeron el pelirosa y el pelinegro (Brick y Boomer) tirados en el suelo igual que la mayoría.

Mientras enseguida de los dos chicos se encontraban el ancianito ocultando sus partes y una linda chica de cabellos blancos.

-No debió de a ver hecho eso, Maestro. Voy a enfadarme- Regaño la albina ( Miyako) al anciano.

-Lo siento- Dijo avergonzado el maestro.

 **Fin**

-Corte y queda- Dijo el Director

-Jajajaja, ¿los gravaste Mia?- Pregunto entre carcajadas la pelirroja.

-Si, mira- Contesto la azabache para poner Play a el vídeo.

-Que bien no hemos salido en el vídeo- Dijo feliz la oji-jade viendo a su amiga de cabellera naranja.

-A sido divertido ver a los idiotas hacer estupideces- Dijo la peli-naranja.

-Oye, yo también salí en el corto- Apareció la rubia de ojos azules viendo a sus dos amigas algo molesta.

-Si, pero nosotras hablamos de los tres imbéciles- Dijo Kaoru

-En ese caso no hay ningún problema- Dijo Miyako

 **De Nuevo En El Estudio**

-Sigamos con las verdades y retos- Dijo Ariana

-Aquí dice todos deben ponerse una Cosplay- Dijo Sandra

\- ¿Y de qué?- Pregunto la líder de las PPGZ.

-Mmmmm... Miyako de canguro, Momoko y Kaoru de Susan y Mary de Johnny Test, Boomer de Johnny Test, Brick de Príncipe y Butch de CupCake- Termino de leer la rubia- Ah esperen también los conductores... Ariana de Miku, Mia de Conejita, Marco de Burro y yo de Neko-.

-Bueno a el vestíbulo de mujeres- Dijo Ariana llevando con ella a todas las mujeres, pero Marco se les unió sin que se dieran cuenta, o eso creía- TU NO MARCO- Grito una muy molesta Ariana pateando el trasero de Marco para sacarlo.

 **Después de cambiarse**

-¡Listo!- Dijo Ariana para salir vestida a igual que Miku

-¿Y los chicos?- Pregunto Mia vestida de conejita

Los chicos salieron vestidos de lo que les toco. Brick de un Príncipe, Boomer de Johnny, Marco de Burro y Btuch... Bueno el no tenía puesto nada **[No sean mal pensadas nos referimos al traje]**.

-Jajajaja... Marco, realmente no necesitabas ponerte en traje- Se burló Ariana chocando los cinco con Mia.

-Y hablando de trajes. ¿Porqué Butch no lo trae puesto?- Pregunto confundida Miyako

\- No necesito un traje para verme como un CupCake- Dijo el azabache guiñando el ojo, haciendo que algunas fans se desmayaran.

-Otra vez- Suspiro cansada la azabache de cabello corto.

-A mi me gusta mi traje- Dijo Sandra un un lindo vestido, además de las orejas y la cola de Neko.

-Oye, te sale baba de la boca- Dijo Ariana viendo a Marco

-Idiotas pervertidos- Susurro Mia viendo a los cuatro hombres que estaban ahí viendo a Sandra.

-Hombres- Dijo Momoko tapando a Sandra con una sabana. .

-Bueno el siguiente reto es... Los RRBZ y Marco tienen que comprar todo lo que queramos- Dijo una emocionada Ariana aun vestida de Miku.

-¿QUEEEEE?- Gritaron los tres hermanos.

-¿Por que mi vida es tan cruel?- Lloró el castaño tirado en el suelo.

-No seas chillón. Menos lloriqueos y más compras- Dijo Ariana tomando a Marco de la chamarra y llevarse-lo a rastras.

 **Después de las compras**

-Qué bien se siente estar en el estudio después de 15 minutos de compras- Dijo la pelirroja con unas gafas de sol.

\- 15 Minutos, fueron tres horas, TRES- Grito el castaño cargando con demasiadas bolsas **[Crean cuando dijo demasiadas es por que son DEMASIADAS]**.

-Oye Ariana, ¿por qué traes gafas de sol cuando estamos en invierno?- Pregunto Mia confundida cargando una guitarra eléctrica.

-Me han gustado, pero la verdad es que sólo quería que Marco gastara dinero- Sonrió la pelirroja dejando en el escritorio las bolsas que traía en los brazos- Hey tu , deja las bolsas en el escritorio y con cuidado no quiero que rompas nada-

-Si, Reyna Ariana- Susurro molesto del castaño

-Perdón, no te escuche- Dijo Ariana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Si, Reyna Ariana- Repitió el castaño diciendo un poco más alto.

-Así me gusta, mi fiel plebeyo. Ahora puedes retirarte- Dijo Ariana haciendo un ademan.

-Oye, ¿no crees que fuiste muy lejos? Marco solamente tenía que comprar lo que queriam...-Mia no termino de hablar ya que Ariana le había tapado la boca.

-Shhh... Si este pedazo de animal se entera ya no me llamara Reyna. Mia déjame aprovechar este momento, ¿sabes cuanto eh soñado poner a Marco a que haga lo que yo digo? - Pregunto la pelirroja. Mia iba a contestar, pero esta se lo impidió- No contestes. Además le digo Fiel Plebeyo eso es un gran avance.

-Bueno, pero ya no me toques- Dijo Mia

-Eres una traga dulces- Le dijo el de gorra roja a la de moño rojo quien traía bolsas repletas de diferentes tipos de chocolates.

-Hey, no digas nada que tu también te compraste lo tuyo- Reclamo Momoko molesta.

-Sabes Miyako te gusta mucho los vestidos- Dijo un nervioso Boomer cargando variedad de bolsas repletas de ropa.

-Si la verdad es que me encanta la moda- Dijo la rubia saltando por todas partes.

-No puedo creer que haya gastado todo mi dinero en eso- Dijo un molesto Butch siendo seguido por Kaoru quien traía algunas patinetas.

-Hay admítelo a ti también te han gustado- Dijo molesta la pelinegra viendo al otro moreno.

-Antes de que comiencen su típica pelea del día, les tenemos una gran noticia - Dijo Ariana viendo a los morenos.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntaron los dos viendo a la pelirroja.

-Los dos pueden hacer un deporte extremo- Contesto Ariana emocionada- Y Marco los acompañara- Dijo para empujar a el castaño hacía los dos morenos.

-¿QUEEEEEE?- Grito asustado el castaño

-Si, tu dijiste que querías participar en los deportes extremos- Dijo Ariana sonriendo

-P-pero yo nun...- Los dos morenos lo agarraron de los brazos y lo arrastraron con ellos mientras el gritaba como loco.

-Si, ya me he desecho del castaño- Susurro la pelirroja- DISFRUTEN- Grito viendo como los dos morenos y el castaño desaparecían.

 **Después del Deporte Extremo**

-Ya se tardaron ¿no creen?- Dijo la líder rosa.

-Si, que pasa si les paso algo malo- Dijo asustada la rubia de ojos azules

-Naaa. Deben de estar por ahí- Dijo Ariana jugando cartas con Mia y Sandra.

 _-_ Ya regresamos- Se escucho la voz de Butch apareciendo junto con Kaoru.

-¿Y Marco?- Pregunto confundida Mia. Estrellas en los ojos de Ariana comenzaron a aparecer.

-No me digan que cayo de un precipicio- Dijo Ariana aun con estrellas en los ojos.

-No- Dijo Btuch

-Lo atropellaron- Dijo aun más feliz la pelirroja.

-No- Esta vez fue Kaoru.

-Los animales se lo comieron- Ariana saltaba de la emoción

-No- Dijeron los dos morenos.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto confundida la chica

-Estábamos en medio de un Gotcha y Butch le dio en sus partes nobles a Marco y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital. Todo lo que tardamos fue por ir al estúpido hospital- Contó molesta la morena viendo con enfado al azabache.

-¿Qué? Ahora dices que es mi culpa- Dijo molesto el azabache

-Si tu no le hubieras dado en sus partes no hubiésemos estado todo el día en el hospital- Dijo la morena

-Oigan, y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Marco?- Pregunto Mia

-Oh, esta haya fuera- Contesto Kaoru

-¿Y no lo ayudaron a traerlo?- Pregunto Momoko

-No- Dijeron al unisono los dos- Además él tiene la culpa por ser tan niña-.

-Demonios esto duele- Dijo Marco entrando al estudio colocando una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna

-M-Marco... Tienes algo en los pantalones- Dijo burlona la pelirroja llorando de la risa junto con Mia, Boomer, Brick y Momoko.

-No le veo lo divertido- Dijo molesto el castaño caminando como un pingüinos provocando las risa de todos.

-Tal vez no de haya desecho de ti, pero esto es suficiente para mi- Dijo entre carcajadas la pelirroja.

-Mejor vamos con las Verdades- Dijo el chico

-Si, por fin usas la cabeza Marco. Tal vez el golpe de ayudo- Siguió burlando la pelirroja

 **Después de burlarse y humillar a Marco**

\- RRBZ y PPGZ ¿ les gusto ir al parque- Pregunto Sandra

-Nos divertimos mucho- Contesto la líder

-¿Qué parte les gusto más de la escena?- Pregunto Mia

-Fue cuando Brick vio al anciano desnudo- Dijo Momoko

-Cuando Butch vio desnudo al viejo- Se carcajeo Kaoru

\- Mmmm... Todo me gusto mucho- Sonrió la rubia azul

-Cuando todo el lugar se lleno de llamas- Dijo Brick

-Cuando el lugar exploto- Comento Butch.

-Realmente no lo se, creo que fue cuando comenzó a salir hielo- Dijo pensativo el rubio

-¿A todos les gustaron los cosplays?- Pregunto Marco

-Si- Dijeron todos

-A mi me encanto- Contesto Butch

-¿RRBZ, Marco quedaron en bancarrota?- Pregunto Ariana

\- Si- Contestaron todos los hombres

-Hay no es para tanto- Dijeron las mujeres con muchas bolsas enseguida de ellas.

-¿Todos me odian?- Pregunto la rubia conductora

-No- Dijeron todos

-Un poco- Dijo Marco pero Ariana le dio un bataso.

-CALLATE A TI NADIE TE PREGUNTO- Grito molesta la pelirroja dejando K.O. a el castaño

-¿Butch, Kaoru les gusto el deporte?- Pregunto Mia

\- Si, pero lo malo fue que sólo por unos momentos- Dijo molesta la azabache

\- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, en el siguiente vendrá una gran personita a pasar el rato con nosotros para divertirse tortur... CofCof... Quise decir para divertirse con los RRBZ y las PPGZ.

-Hasta la próxima- Dijeron todos.

-Recuerden dejar sus Verdades y Retos- Dijo Ariana aun con el bate en la mano

* * *

 **Eso es todo lo que tenemos por hoy esperamos y les haya gustado hasta la próxima. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
